


【M00】當他，還不是個官員，而是個年輕軍官的時候

by Noodles513



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, 戰爭
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noodles513/pseuds/Noodles513
Summary: 關於那時還未成為官員的M，總之也是個腦洞
Relationships: James Bond/M, James Bond/M | Gareth Mallory
Kudos: 1





	【M00】當他，還不是個官員，而是個年輕軍官的時候

當他，還不是個官員，而是個年輕軍官的那時，戰爭不斷，從不曉得這場人與人之間的爭鬥要延續到何時，殺人，對那時代下的軍人來說是榮耀，是勳章，大量殺敵，同僚們會視你為戰神，但不殺，保持那顆憐憫之心，在戰場只會被人當成懦夫。

如此的諷刺，殺，與不殺，對於軍人來說幾乎是無從選擇，他們得為了大英帝國而戰，但，時間久了，身旁的夥伴一個一個離自己遠去，這場戰爭的意義在哪?著實讓人陷入沉思。

戰爭，究竟為何存在，也僅是互相爭奪生存地盤，人類就是如此不知滿足的生物。

「軍人叔叔?你在想事情嗎?」一名穿著破爛不堪的年幼孩童，目視大概不到10歲的年紀，臉上沾滿了泥土以及灰塵，是這次駐紮地的當地居民吧，被捲入戰爭內的可憐孩子，Mallory榛綠色的眼眸注視著突然出現在身邊的男孩。

這附近只有Mallory待命，他小心的看了四周，並沒有其他士兵，接著對男孩開口，「你會說英文?」年輕軍官似乎有些訝異。

「爸爸曾經教過我一些。」一頭薑黃色亂髮的男孩緩緩低下頭，小心地說，「但是，爸爸被徵召去當軍人，在前些時間確認已經戰死在戰場上。」男孩的下嘴唇被自己的牙齒咬得紅腫，忍住自己眼眶內不斷打轉的淚珠，緩緩扯起自己嘴邊原先不斷向下的線條，一雙棕色的大眼看著Mallory，「爸爸是英雄對吧......他不是白白被殺死的對吧、叔叔。」

那雙誠摯的眼神讓Mallory不忍說出真相，他現在連自己都不曉得這場戰爭的意義在哪，讓這樣的孩子年幼喪父?戰爭破壞了多少家庭，毀滅了多少個人的希望，他甚至不敢說，上級所下的命令是，一旦看見非本國士兵格殺毋論，難道?殺了這樣無辜的幼童也是被允許的?

身上穿著這身深色軍服，所披上的是，每一條被他所奪走的生命。

內心緊緊的揪了一下，雖然他很想對著男孩露出笑容，但在這樣的情況下，他實在笑不出來，當他單膝著地降低與男孩的視線高度時，他發現那嬌小的身軀輕輕顫動著，"他在害怕"Mallory能夠感覺到，他努力在不驚動孩子的情緒之下緩緩伸出了他的大手，輕柔的覆上對方那頭薑黃色的亂髮，「你的父親肯定是非常了不起的軍人，他為了國家而逝去的生命是有意義的，孩子。」

他說了謊，目前的戰況僅差對方投降，英軍便能撤回祖國，在這之前喪命的軍人、士兵，他實在想不到那意義在哪裡，若是這謊言能安慰到孩子，那他願意說謊。

久未體會到溫柔的男孩忍不住落下淚滴，斗大的水珠不斷的從棕色的眼角向下滑落至臉龐，顫抖著的哽咽聲音說著「我原本以為叔叔你們都是壞人，我似乎誤會了。」

男孩從自己不停藏在身後的手中拿出了一把破舊且失去鋒利的匕首，「對不起，叔叔，我本來是想要為父親報仇，但我想我錯了。」

Mallory驚訝的看著這樣一個瘦弱的男孩原先打算用這絲毫無法對他造成威脅的武器攻擊他?

當他正打算對男孩說點什麼的時候，一名軍階比他還要高的長官來到了他身後，低沉且無感情的聲音響起，「Gareth，你在做什麼，怎麼會讓這種髒小孩靠近，現在把他處理掉。」

在戰場上，軍階高低代表著命令與服從，若他抗命，將會視為叛國，榛綠色的眼眸退去了原先的溫度，閃過的是一絲冰冷，面前的男孩看見站在他身後的軍人全身不自覺地顫抖，想要逃跑卻雙腿像是石化一般動不了。

原先蹲在男孩面前的男人，起身的那瞬間以難以被後方長官察覺的嘴型無聲說著，「快逃。」

被石化的雙腿突然恢復了力氣，在Mallory站起身的同時拔腿向前奔馳，速度快到幾乎是眨眼間已跑了將近五十公尺，「你還在做什麼，我說，將他處理掉，沒聽到是嗎?」那毫無溫度的聲音再次於背後響起，無法抗命的命令，Mallory忍不住在心中咒罵著長官，咒罵著世界，咒罵著這該死的戰爭。

當他舉起手中的步槍，他發現自己的指尖微微不聽使喚，但不至於射偏，他從準心看著已跑遠的孩童，深深吸了一口氣，巧妙的將子彈射在男孩腳邊的沙土上，黃土飛濺揚起塵土。

他在心中默默祝福男孩不要再被士兵抓到，卻不料在禱告未結束前，耳邊傳來，「軟弱的傢伙。」以及一聲不明顯的咋舌聲，接著手槍射擊的槍鳴聲以及煙硝味佔領了他所有的思緒，眼前奔跑著的孩童胸口中槍後倒地，他的身下滿是鮮紅的血水。

雖然很想上前查看，但他沒辦法，內心突然像是被射穿一般，空虛的感覺充斥著整個身軀，榛綠色的眸色黯淡，年輕軍官收起了手中的步槍，回頭向長官行了一個軍禮，踱步的當下，長靴鞋跟敲擊在地面上，發出了一聲悶沉的聲音。

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

「所以您，在夜裡偶爾會夢到那時的情況?」金髮特工為他年長的長官遞上一杯溫熱的開水，窗外仍是一片漆黑，黎明尚未來到。

Bond第一次在與Mallory同床共枕的深夜聽見對方在夢中呢喃以及嘶吼，早一步被聲響吵醒的特工看著通常冷靜的上司額上不斷冒出汗滴，嘴裡不斷喊著斷斷續續的單詞，「逃、不、住手......」等等，原先還在考慮是否叫醒因夢靨所苦的男人，卻沒料想到對方在他動作之前醒了過來。

Mallory坐起身子大聲的喘息著，背上滿是汗水將原先深色的睡衣染上更加深沉的色調，右手輕緩的撫上自己的前額，試圖冷靜情緒。

「您還好嗎?」當Bond認為Mallory已經較為平靜後他關心的詢問。

「不、我還好、但也不是那麼好。」Mallory低沉的聲線伴隨著一絲哽咽。

「您願意說的話，我會聽，Sir。」若聆聽能夠幫上一點忙，他當然願意。

Mallory陷入了深沉思考，緩過情緒後細細說起，那年，當他，還不是個官員，而是個年輕軍官的故事，而他的特工僅是在一旁安靜的聽著對方從未提起過的過去。

故事結束的同時，金髮特工為此表面保持鎮定，卻覺得內心一度震撼，身為上位者的上司，也曾經是個被人命令的下屬，雖然自己執行任務時也是遵從著命令行使，嗯......多半時間是遵從命令，但他有自主決定的權利。

「您並沒有做錯事，錯的是那個時代，那些爭鬥，那個男孩......他不會怪罪您的。」Bond撫著男人濕冷的背部，試圖安撫對方的情緒，他沒有想過自己也有能夠貢獻Mallory安慰的一天，但他很慶幸自己此時此刻能夠待在對方身邊給他一點陪伴。

「這些我當然都知道，James，那也只是過去的事情，我所看的是現在，我給你們這些特工極大的信任，對於你們任務中的隨機應變，正是相信你們能夠自我思考變通，而不是像個機器人一般聽從命令殺人。」Mallory恢復以往的冷靜，輕輕攬上特工的腰間。

「謝謝您，Sir，謝謝您的信任。」特工舔了舔自己乾澀的嘴唇，湛藍色的雙眸看向長官榛綠色的瞳孔，不由自主的吻上年長上司的薄唇，輕巧的啜吻了一下，快速的分開，「我不會過問您有如何的過去，正如您不會在意我的過往，Sir。」

Mallory睜大了雙眼，接著隨之保持平靜，「謝謝你，James，你能夠待在我身邊，一切都會好起來的。」

他們倆互相從對方身上汲取平靜，不管對方的身分、地位、過去、現在，只看著彼此。


End file.
